


Let me show you

by Natecchi



Series: Gramander Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: “What’s with this pigeon?”Newt turns his head away from the book he’s currently reading and sees Percival in the middle of their shared room frowning and with arms crossed over his chest, stomping his foot angrily against the wooden floor. He has to suppress a laugh as his lips quirks up at the image in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> No one asked for it, but I'm glad if it will make someone happy.  
> Especially Nami, who's so much into this ship.
> 
> Also, I have a thing for Newt calling Percival "Percy". Fight me.

“What’s with this pigeon?”

 

Newt turns his head away from the book he’s currently reading and sees Percival in the middle of their shared room frowning and with arms crossed over his chest, stomping his foot angrily against the wooden floor. He has to suppress a laugh as his lips quirks up at the image in front of him.

 

“That’s not a pigeon, Percy, it’s a – “ he starts, but gets immediately cut off.

 

“I don’t care what it is!” the other teen growls “Why it’s on my head?” Percival says and attempts to shoo away the creature. It doesn’t budge.

 

“I guess she mistook your head for her nest.” Newt answers, getting up from his chair and approaching his fuming roommate “Come here, baby.” He says softly to the bird as he’s near enough to reach her.

 

The bird looks at his hand, then back to Percival’s hair. Newt smiles as she starts snuggling into Percival’s hair.

 

“Take it off right now!” Percival yells at him, but Newt is amused beyond limit, so he finally gives in and laughs out loud, his figure almost bending in half as he clutches his stomach.

 

Percival gets angrier by every passing minute and he’s not sure if he wants to punch the idiot in the face or hug him, because holy moly, Newt is so cute when he laughs like that.

 

“Apparently she likes you more than me.” Newt says when he calms down “Deal with it, Percy.” He pats his roommate’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

 

“Are you actually telling me that I’m going to live with a bird on my head from now on?” Percival waves a hand above his head and the creature just avoids it skillfully. Is this bird mocking him or what?

 

“Obviously not.” Newt laughs again and Percival thinks the room just became brighter “She’ll get off eventually.”

 

And yes, after an hour the bird thinks it’s time to explore other places, so it flies off of Percival head and the teen sighs, clearly relieved. Newt sits next to him and sighs as well.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes and Percival looks at him as if he grew another head. “I know they annoy you and I’m sorry for bringing them here, but you know, I can’t help myself.”

 

“Yes, I noticed.” Percival replies and grunts as he shifts a bit on his spot “But I guess that’s what you get when your roommate wants to become a magizoologist. ” He smiles softly and Newt just smiles shyly back, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

They stay beside each other in silence for a moment, then Newt groans as he lets his body fall on the bed they’re sitting on.

 

“I wish I could show you how beautiful all of them are.” He says as he looks up at the ceiling.

 

Percival watches him as he stretches out a hand and on his fingers sits a butterfly. Or something similar to one, and where did it came from in the first place? It amazes him how the other manages to find such rare creatures and beasts. He slumps next to Newt and they both look at the insect whose wings are a beautiful shade of red which sparkle as the sunlight hits them.

 

“You always can do that.” Percival says and turns his head to look at his roommate. “I don’t mind.” He adds but skips the _‘if that will make you happy’_ part, because it would sound too sappy and he could practically see Newt laughing at that.

 

Newt turns to look at him and there is this glint in his eyes and grin on his lips, which make him look like a child who’s just found a treasure.

 

“Really?” he beams and Percival can’t stop smiling, despite the fact he knows he probably looks like an idiot right now, but he doesn’t really care.

 

“Of course.” He replies and gets immediately yanked up from the bed by a super excited Newt.

 

“Let’s go then. I found this Niffler yesterday when he wanted to steal my watch and I want you to see him.” Newt says, eyes shining and hand holding Percival’s in a strong yet gentle grip.

 

Percival laughs and squeezes Newt’s hand as he follows his friend out of their room, out of dorms and through the labyrinth of Hogwarts’ corridors. He’s thrilled to see where Newt will take him to and if he’ll get to see Newt’s world with all of the wonders and blindly bright colors he’s sure it has.

 

Percival wasn’t particularly enthusiastic when his parents transferred him to Hogwarts in the middle of his fourth year at the local magical school in States, but he had to deal with it. New school, new faces, practically everything was new in his environment. Only the magic was the same, only magic remained unchanged wherever you go. This thought comforted him.

 

But after meeting this weird guy, his school life became more interesting if he could call it that. Obviously, he didn’t get how waking up covered in feathers or being bitten by some odd-looking lizard could be nice or make him happy, but this was how he felt. Perhaps it was because he had Newt around.


End file.
